


Flashfiction Interludes

by ShaaraSeeker



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Multi, Other, PWP, Seekersmut, Smut, Sticky, Twincest, h/c
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaaraSeeker/pseuds/ShaaraSeeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are rules to this game and they are explained within. This actually helps clear the cobwebs......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashfiction Interludes

**Author's Note:**

> I promise, I am working on my stories in progress, including Trine's next chapter, another addition to Bedtime Stories, L&S, and Double Trouble in Red and Yellow as well. This is a bit of a game a couple of friends and I play when we're trying to get our creative juices flowing. We each pick a list of ten (or more) kinks, assign each of us a number of 1, 2, or 3, and then roll randomly to see who's list, and what kink, we get. Pairings are up to us (as our tastes differ wildly on what we like) so here's what I personally came up with.
> 
> Warnings: M for a reason- sticky 'facing ahead. Foul language. Seekersmut at some point; you all know me. Various themes including D/s, bondage, h/c, twincest, dubcon...not all is in this collection YET but it may be, so I'm warning for safety.
> 
> Pairings: Various.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not Hasbro, therefore I do not own Transformers.
> 
> A/N: Reviews feed the bunnies! Also, without videetcredere and Beautiful_Infinity none of this would have been written.

1-SS's List- Dry-Humping- Sideswipe and Sunstreaker- G1

"Sunny, you can't DO this to me." Sideswipe whined from his position on the berth. He was bent over on his forearms and knees, his twin looming behind him looking for all the world like a demon from the humans' Hell by the smile on his lips.

"Oh, I can. And I am." Sunstreaker said, his tone low and purring. He pressed himself into his twin's aft again, grinding slowly against the interface panel that Sideswipe had been forbidden to open. The red mech groaned and arched into the movement, his hands twisting in the berth coverings almost hard enough to tear them.

"Slagging /Pit/ Sunny /please/-" he gasped. Sunstreaker had been doing this for a solid /hour/ and had no indications of stopping to fill the ache between Sideswipe's thighs. He was going to kill his twin...but only after he fragged the spark from him. "Fragging sadist."

"You know, your protests might be a lot more conceivable if you weren't writhing like a little slut under me." the golden twin remarked, making Sideswipe shiver in response. Sunstreaker leaned over Sideswipe's back and nipped sharply at his shoulder, just this side of being enough to actually mar the plating. He didn't want to have to spend /too/ much time detailing his twin, after all.

"You've been doing this for an HOUR, of course I'm writhing! Need you, Sunny!" Maybe begging would get him what he wanted; somehow Sideswipe doubted it, though, because he'd been doing /that/ for awhile already. No, Sunny was apparently looking for an entirely different reaction. Sideswipe smirked and decided to try something completely different.

He shifted their positions and twisted to grab his brother, hands almost digging into shoulder plating as he slammed him back onto the berth. He straddled the beautiful golden mech and growled ferally down at him, grinding into him in much the same way as Sunstreaker had done to him.

"Now look and see who's on top." Sideswipe said, leaning to lick Sunny's helm-fin. The golden twin shuddered and opened his panel, pressing his spike into his brother's aft quite deliberately.

"But you'll just ride me anyway." he said, smirking up at his twin. "It's what you need, after all."

2- Vide's- Seduction- ?/?- Pre-war G1

"I'll prove that it's only you that I want." he said, high grade glistening on his fingertips as he dipped them into his cube, swirling it around and around like a nebula of energy. The faintly purplish liquid shimmered much like the detailing on the mech in front of me and I smiled- even here he was as aesthetically pleasing as anyone else I've ever known.

"And how, exactly, are you going to accomplish /that/?" I asked him, my lips settling into a slight curve to soften the harshness of my words. Words, as most know well, cut sharper than any blade and are twice as cold when shoved through the spark.

"Well..." He paused to think about it, and that too made me smile. "I don't know any of the fancy poetry that you always look at in the libraries, an' I really don't know the good dances, but I can show you what I DO know...and prove it that way." His voice dropped into a lower register and his optics flared, flared at /me/, and it was then that I knew that no matter where he went, it would be me that he'd return to time and again.

"Then come here." I said, beckoning with a single finger. He approached me and took my extended hand in his own, then shocked me by taking my finger between his lips and nibbling at it. I really hadn't expected /that/, something so blatant, but it's not as if I was unwilling.

He was beautiful. He was available. Part of that was the problem, too- he was /too/ available and I didn't much care for that. Perhaps, though...maybe that would change if given time. His lips traveled idly across the join in my wrist as I thought, and I looked down at him with desire plain on my face.

"You're making me want you." I breathed.

"Oh, then I'm doing it right?" he said with a mischievous grin. "Good to know." His other arm snaked out and pulled me to him, the faint click of our glass tapping together almost unheard because of the gasp I let out when he kissed me on the neck.

"Gonna be mine, Winglord's son or not. Want you 'cause you're /you/." Skywarp whispered, and it was the /surety/ and /honesty/ of his tone that made me toss away all thought and propriety and give myself to him against my sire's wishes. I no longer cared- I /had/ to have Skywarp.

"Then take what you want...if you dare."

3-Vide's- Fingerfucking- Skyfire/Superion

"This is...Strange." the combiner said. The ancient spark that came into being when the Aerialbots merged seemed to be a bit confused at first, but his component parts-and Skyfire- were intensely curious about this, so they'd decided to give it a try.

Air Raid in particular seemed to find a salacious joy in the idea of 'The Big Guy' fragging Skyfire senseless.

The scientist smiled faintly; they'd all gotten away for some much-needed downtime, and the secluded area where they'd decided to 'experiment' with Superion's sexuality was beautiful as well as spacious. It had to be- both mechs were rather large, and plenty of room was always desirable in interface.

Particularly if they decided to take it to the sky.

Superion smiled faintly, and Skyfire returned it, his hand resting on Superion's upper thigh. The combiner tilted his helm and remained silent, his hand brushing over the surprisingly hot piece of metal between the shuttlemech's legs in an almost hesitant fashion.

Skyfire usually wasn't a forward mech, but he felt that Superion needed a bit more encouragement. So he rolled his hips into the touch and retracted his panel, revealing his valve, which is what he desperately wanted to use in this encounter. Not many mechs were large enough to actually satisfy him that way, and the idea of it...well, it spun him /hard/.

"Skyfire...enjoys this." the larger flier murmured, and the deep rlling voice made Skyfire tremble slightly as the fingertips brushed over his array. Primus, his fingers alone were larger than most mechs' spikes. He was almost afraid to see what was under his panel...and then Superion released it and Skyfire gaped.

He /thought/ he could take it...maybe...possibly...with a LOT of preparation. Valves were meant to stretch, after all, and the size differences between individual mechs ensured that the valve mod was one that stood up to a lot of punishment, so to speak.

"Superion, love, you're going to have to get me ready before I can take your spike." Skyfire said softly, hoping that wouldn't put the combiner off.

He tilted his head again and then nodded. "Fingers." he stated, and the shuttleformer nodded. No sooner had he agreed that a single finger circled his valve opening, gathering the surprising amount of moisture found there before sliding inward, the pace exquisitely slow. He gasped, legs parting further, and bit his lip to keep an even more undignified noise from coming out. Superion actually grinned at that and began moving his finger slowly in and out, sliding through the lubricant that Skyfire was beginning to drip at an alarming rate. Superion's other fingers weren't idle, either- two teased the shuttle's outer nodes while another tickled his spike housing.

"Primus!" Skyfire squeaked. Where was he GETTING this? He opened his mouth to ask just as Superion thrust inward firmly, and the question turned into a moan that rumbled through the large white mech and didn't end until he broke it off consciously, panting through his vents to try and calm himself.

"Aerials know you, Skyfire." he said gently.

"They would, wouldn't they? Your hands on me feel /divine/, you know- AH!" He actually cried out when Superion slid a second finger inside him, stretching him more than he was used to in all the right ways. His hips were circled jerkily into each movement, a small amount of fluid pooling under his aft as his valve stretched and loosened in preparation to take the combiner's spike totally.

"Don't stop-" Skyfire groaned, allowing his head to fall back, the very image of debauchery.

"Not until it's time." the combiner rumbled.

Skyfire found himself both praying for and dreading that time.


End file.
